


【翻译】the feel of you

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 有时候你只是想低调地“借”你最好的朋友的衣服，这一点都不姬。（剧透警告：这真的很姬。）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the feel of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933173) by [uhpockuhlipz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz). 

她是在她的沙发垫中间发现它的，几星期前的某个电影之夜被遗落在这里。

小小的遗漏的一部分Lena在藏在在她的公寓里，发现这个真是个惊喜。尽管Kara肯定已经过去了几个星期，但仍闻起来像Lena。她没有发现自己把脸颊埋进了袖子里。

这件连帽衫没什么特别的，真的。它和世界上其他连帽衫没有什么不同。它是栗色的，一种深红色，不像她的超级制服一样明亮，大胆的MIT字体是纯白色的。 不，没什么特别的，但是Kara发现自己在用指尖描着每一个字母，吸气的时候，有什么东西攥住了她的胸口。

她在来得及质疑自己前就把衣服套了上身，把鼻子埋在领口小小地喟叹一声。这衣服对她来说太大了——她记得Lena穿这件衣服那晚，它彻底淹没了她，Kara认为这是男士尺寸的——但她喜欢袖子滑下手掌的感觉。

（如果她穿着这件衣服睡着了，兜帽会搭在她头发上，衣服领口仍会蜷在她的鼻子旁，好吧……没人需要知道这个。）

//

她有一天晚上疏忽了，想都没想就在Alex面前穿上了。

Alex立刻就注意到了，她皱起眉毛，她把爆米花塞进嘴里，嘴里咕哝着: “你知道谁上的麻省理工吗？”

“Lena上的麻省理工。”她疑惑地看了眼姐姐。“怎么啦？”

Alex哽住了。“等等，那是**Lena的**运动衫？”

Kara的眼睛瞪大了，她低头看看自己，小声地咒骂一句，然后突然消失，再出现的时候连帽衫不见了。

“我不知道你在说什么，”她回应，一边把自己的一把爆米花塞进嘴里。 “这部电影真不错，是吧？ 我们应该谈谈这部电影。”

“Kara，”Alex坐直身，把爆米花放在一边，面对着卡拉。 有一丝微笑出现在她的嘴角，随着Kara的脸颊和耳朵越来越红，她的嘴角也越咧越宽。 “你为什么穿着Lena Luthor的连帽衫？”

“闭嘴。”

“哦我的**天**，你们俩是，在约会吗？终于开始了吗？卧槽。”

“终于——**什么**？”Kara转向她。 “你说终于发生了是什么意思? ” Alex只是在大笑，Kara气得要命。 “**Alex**，这是什么意思？”

“意思是你们都是傻瓜。”她摇着头，用手臂搂着Kara的肩膀，把她拉进一个拥抱里。 “超级傻呆子。 是的，这部电影真的很棒。”

//

Lena在一天凌晨3点左右打来电话，Kara从床上爬起来，睡眼惺忪，头发蓬乱，飞到她的住处。 她敲了敲阳台的门，Lena让她进去，她看起来非常清醒，带着歉意。

“我很抱歉，我知道很晚了，”她低语，仿佛还有其他人会在这么高的地方，这么晚的时候听到她们的声音。 Kara摆了摆手。

“没关系的，Lena，你知道我永远在你身边。”她伸开双臂，Lena几乎是跌跌撞撞地走进她的臂弯里，把自己埋在她的怀抱中。Kara飘回到Lena的卧室里，紧紧地搂住她。

（ 自从绑架事件发生以来，这种情况并不少见，因为开始做噩梦，因为Lena几乎被杀了——又一次地。）

她们躺了差不多十分钟，Lena退了开来，她的手指轻轻地停在Kara的胸前。 Kara几乎没有注意到，因为她已经半睡半醒了，尽管Lena用手指划过她的胸膛时，感觉与她用手指划过她制服纹章的感觉截然不同。

“这是我的衣服，”Lena在黑暗中低语，Kara睁大了双眼，尝试集中注意。她低头看到了麻省理工上下颠倒的标志，脸红了起来，忘了她是穿着这个飞过来的。

“哦，呃，对。你……把它忘在我家了。”

“Kara，”Lena笑了，抬眼向上看着她，“我大概在四个月前弄丢了这件连帽衫。你是把它当人质扣留了这么久吗？”

Kara轻轻地撅起了嘴。“我只是……借了它。这很苏服。”

“小偷，”Lena小声说，但嗓音热情，她靠得更近了，把脑袋靠在Kara的胸口， “你得拿你的一件来交换。”

“一件我的什么？连帽衫？” 当 Lena 哼哼着表示同意的时候，Kara 发现自己在微笑，因为想到 Lena 穿着自己学校的颜色就让她几乎晕了过去，，她感到肚子里有蝴蝶一般，是那种有什么事情让她真正兴奋、真正快乐的蝴蝶。 “当然，Lena。 我跟你交换，立刻。 因为你肯定拿不回这件了。”

“小偷，”Lena重复道，她的嘴唇几乎就是刷过了Kara裸露的锁骨。这让Kara颤栗起来，收紧了她的拥抱。

她看起来不介意。一次心跳过后，Lena对着她喟叹一声，手指抓在她的运动衫里，紧紧地回抱着她。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管昨晚因为噩梦睡得很晚，尽管一身冷汗地醒来，打给Kara然后等她出现直到被抱回床上，Lena还是在黎明时刻就醒了。这是一种根深蒂固的习惯，一种混合着自律和焦虑的生物钟。 通常情况下，她醒来时非常清醒，身体机能完全正常，准备好面对一整天的董事会议，以及（如果幸运的话）前往研发部门。

但是，这个早上，她暖暖地、筋疲力尽地醒来，在毯子和山一样的枕头间埋着不想动，睡眠不足使她的大脑模糊不清。 她才睡了不到三个小时，她只想蜷缩在床上和……

Kara在一起。

她意识到Kara的手臂仍搂着她。Kara仍穿着她母校的运动衫。Kara，温暖而坚实，扔在这里，仍在她身边熟睡，Lena的头枕在她的胸膛上。

（她们的身体像拼图一样契合。）

事实上，这并不罕见，但每次她醒来发现Kara和她在一起时，仍然感觉像是风把她吹走了。她感到胸口受到一记重击，使她无法呼吸，心跳急促。因为没有人会留下来，但是Kara会，每次Lena打给她的时候，她都一定会留下来。

她来了，留下，然后抱住她，Lena不知道该怎么办。

Lena小心地呼吸，试图抽身出来。她要煮咖啡，她要穿衣服去上班。 她需要把自己从Kara Danvers身边抽离出来，这样她才能记住这**就是朋友相处之道**，远离“**请抱着我**，**请吻我，请像我爱你一样爱我**”的想法**。**

但Kara的手臂紧紧地环绕着她，她皱起眉毛，嘴唇撅起来，尽管她的眼睛一直闭着。

“还没，”她嘀咕，话语因为睡着了而含糊不清。

Lena发现自己再次沉溺于Kara无法自拔。

//

她翻开了Kara的衣柜，Kara在她身后扭动着身子，这个紧张的动作让她的嘴唇微微翘起。 如果她只是动作慢一点来延长痛苦，好吧，那只是为了好玩。

最终她选了一件褪色的蓝色连帽衫，上面用白色字迹潦草地写着国民城大学的名字，她的手指在字母间跳舞，然后像发现胜利品一般转身回到Kara身边。

“我的，”她宣布，挥舞着运动衫，Kara的眼睛睁得大大的，若有所思地地研究着她的选择。

“好，”Kara说，她的嗓音没有Lena想象的那么不当真，这足以把她胸口的幽默感变成一种温柔、温暖的感觉，Kara走上前，从她的手中夺过连帽衫。 她把运动衫套进Lena的头，Lena一边把衣服往下拉，一边把衣服下摆沿着大腿上部整理好，把胳膊伸进袖子里。

（Kara的手指玩弄着前面口袋的边缘，指节隔着布料刷过Lena的髋骨，她非常努力地不让自己融化。）

“我看起来如何？”Lena问，多年的练习使她的声音轻盈，尽管她的心在胸膛里颤栗。

Kara抬起头，她的手指滑过Lena的头发，于是她的头发毫无疑问被静电干扰了。

“你看起来很棒，”她说，她的嗓音依旧柔软，Lena清了清嗓子，断开了眼神交流，低头看着那件太大的连帽衫，不知怎么的，这件连帽衫还是比她送给Kara的那件要小。

“那是自然，”她开玩笑道，这让Kara大笑起来，然后把她拉进一个拥抱里。Lena回抱住了她，脸埋在Kara的颈弯。

（那声音又出现了，那个声音低吟着，**请，请爱我……**）

//

当第一声敲门声响起的时候， Kara正在浴室里试图在衬衫上的污迹洗不掉前把它擦干净。 嗯，严格来说是第二声敲门声，因为莉娜是第一个，她在游戏夜开始前将近两个小时就到了。

所以当第二声敲门声响起的时候，Kara在浴室里洗衣服，叫Lena开门，而Lena开门的时候还在为Kara小小的烘培意外大笑，直到和Alex面对面。

Alex呆在门口，抿起嘴唇，眼睛上下打转。

“那是Kara的，”她说，一边用手指指向Lena的方向。Lena低头看了看自己，一只手心不在焉地举起来，摸了摸大学单词末尾的“y”的尾巴。

“不再是了，” 她再次抬起头说道，挑起眉毛，嘴角勾起一个坏笑。

Alex翻了个白眼走进屋，经过Lena的时候把一袋食品推进她的怀里，但是Lena可以看到那双眼睛里的幽默，那双眼睛曾经用强烈的瞪视恐吓过她。

“你们俩都太蠢了，”她喃喃低语，在桌上放下第二袋食物，Maggie接着放下了第三和第四袋东西。“Maggie，告诉Lena她很傻。”

Maggie转了转眼珠，然后对Lena笑了笑。 “你怎么样，Luthor？” 这就是她放下杂货时说的话。 然后她在旁边戳了Alex一下，说了些类似这样的话，“让她们自己弄明白吧。”

Lena假装她听不到。

//

她们懒洋洋地躺在Kara的沙发上，都穿着偷来的卫衣。 Lena的头枕在Kara的肚子上，像往常一样在漫长的一天之后沉醉于此。 Kara的手指穿过她的头发，缓慢而舒适，她的指甲几乎每隔一段时间就擦过她的头皮，这对她的沉迷没有任何帮助。

Lena把脸转向Kara腹部的温暖，紧紧地搂住她，对着曾经属于她的连帽衫叹息。 “不要停，” 卡拉的手停了下来，于是她嘀咕起来。

Lena最终逼迫自己在快要睡着的时候起身，沿着Kara的身体挪动，直到她可以完全扑倒在她的胸口，头发扫在她们的脸上。Kara的眼睛遇到了她的，微微睁大，惊讶于姿势的突然改变。

（她的眼睛闪着光芒，消失得太快以至于Lena没来得及抓住，她想知道她刚刚是否在想象她的双唇因为凝视而刺痛。）

“嘿，Kara？”

“嗯？”

“我讨厌扫兴，但我不觉得我能撑过这部电影的剩余部分。 我快要睡着了。”

“你可以的，”Kara犹豫地说，手指抚弄着Lena的头发。 “结束后我会叫醒你，送你回家。” 这是一个有心的提议，真的，但Lena慢慢地摇了摇头，她的眼睛没有离开Kara的。

“我不想睡，”她说，这一次是她的眼睛聚焦，视线徘徊在嘴唇上，她已经在脑海中想了这么长时间。 甚至在她的心率加快，即使脉搏在她的手腕和太阳穴疯狂跳动的时候，她也清楚表明自己了在想什么。

Kara突然坐起身来，Lena滑到了她大腿上，比Kara高出一点，她低头看着她。Kara毫不犹豫地把手插进莉娜浓密的头发里，把她拉进一个灼热的吻里。

Lena像她一样热烈地和Kara嘴唇相触，在她的嘴唇上柔和地呻吟，Kara的在所有Lena想要她在的地方，**哦，对，这就对了，爱我……**

//

在Kara公寓的地板上，一件红色的运动衫被丢在蓝色的上面。

太阳升起来的时候，它们还在那里。


End file.
